True Friend
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: No need to pretend, You're a true friend...(For The Lost Warrior)


True Friend - A Shake It Up Fanfic...

**A/N - Before I start I would like to say that this one-shot for Shake It Up was inspired by not only the friendship between Rocky and Cece on the show but by my friendship with my bro The Lost Warrior so I am dedicating this fanfic for my bro and I hope he loves ever bit of it and the meaning behind the song and this fic...If it weren't for my bro, none of my stories would be up and running on this sight today and most of them would not be complete and have reviews! Thank you The Lost Warrior!:) I Love you bro!:)**

* * *

True Friend - Shake It Up One - Shot

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_  
_You're looking' out for me, you've got my back_  
_So good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_  
_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

Cece smiled as her and Rocky did yet another dance on their favorite tween television show they worked for Shake It Up Chicago. Cece once again had gotten her dyslexia mixed up during practice but Rocky had helped her get it down and cheered her on through-out the performance. Cece of course cheered Rocky on as well during the show. Ever since Rock found out that she had dyslexia she had stuck by her side and did anything she could to help her through everything. Weather it was school, dance, or just plain hanging out, Rocky was there for her, even when they did get into fights. Cece even knew that she could not have asked for a better friend then Rocky because even if she could, she would still never trade Rocky up.

However when they did fight Cece felt upset about it but knew that there friendship was going to be patched up once more. It was always like that...one minuet they would be friends, the next they would be fighting because of something stupid Cece did, then they would be friends once more. Everyone knew they were impossible to separate (heck even Tinka and Gunther knew it) but that hasn't stop them from being their self's. Cece's mom always told her that a true friend stayed with you until the end of the world came and Cece believed she had found her true friend.

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_  
_Somehow you're never out of second chances_  
_won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_  
_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_  
_You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_

Cece walked over to where Rocky was standing and listened as she and Tinka continued to feud over who knows what this time. But the moment Tinka made fun of Rocky; Cece blew and began throwing insults back at Tinka before anyone could do anything. Cece always stood up for Rocky and rocky always stood up for Cece. No matter who it was or what they were up against, they were by one another's side. Once they were done with their small feud Cece and Rocky took off towards their apartment in the upper part of town and the two went to Cece's apartment. There they began to sit down and watch movies for a while. About half-way through the movie the girls began to talk about something they never really discussed before...There friendship and what it ment.

To Rocky their friendship ment the world to her and that she never would trade it for anything. Even her parents said that they were inseparable. For Cece their friendship ment her whole life. Because she knew that if Rocky left her life would go down even more and she would enter a stage of depression. Rocky had even promised Cece that she was never going to leave after the whole New York chance. Cece smiled when Rocky had just promised that so she hugged Rocky and the two continued to do what they did best. Geek out and be their self's.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_  
_Till they find the things you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_  
_you're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_No need to pretend_  
_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_  
_you're a true friend_

The night carried on like any other night would. Cece looked back on her's and Rocky's friendship from their very first dance class to now. Things have changed a lot and they both matured, Rocky matured faster than Cece and even Cece knew that. But what mattered was they've been friends since they were very little and they were still friends now at the age of sixteen to seventeen. Heck even Flynn, Ty, and Duce all grew up with them and they were all still around saying that they were the two closest people they've ever ment, even compared to Tinka and Gunther. Right then and there Cece finally realized that Rocky was her true friend and she would even crawl to the ends of the Earth just to make her happy...

* * *

**A/N - All Rights Reserved Shake It Up! (Disney Channel) and True Friend (Hannah Montana)**


End file.
